Justicia
by Sant-Gon
Summary: Algo raro pasó en la explosión que Doomsday provocó, llevó a los miembros de la Trinidad a un lugar en el que parece que necesitaban algo de ayuda


**_Ciudad Gótica_**

"¿Viene contigo?" Es lo que Superman le preguntó a Batman al ver a la misteriosa mujer aparecer y ayudar al hombre encapuchado de morir desintegrado ante el ataque de esa bestia creada por Luthor y ante su comentario de aparentemente haber luchado contra seres de otro mundo.

"Creí que venía contigo" Le respondió mientras cargaba una bala de kriptonita en su arma, no la conocía pero podría ayudar, resistió el ataque de la bestia y para colmo se lo devolvió. Tenía varias preguntas en su cabeza y estaba casi seguro de que el extraterrestre también las tenía acerca de esta mujer, pero esas preguntas tendrían que esperar por ahora.

Los 3 miraban atentamente a la criatura claramente enojada después de ser arrojada a una fábrica y explotar junto con todo el lugar, se tomó la cabeza y estaba empezando a recargar energía y de pronto explotó soltando un potente grito de rabia, mientras que la explosión iba creciendo y destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

El ataque se acercaba rapidamente al equipo, y Batman corrió y se metió en unos escombros para protegerse del daño mientras que la extraña mujer usaba su escudo y Superman se cubría con sus brazos mientras ambos retrocedían lentamente hacia atrás. La explosión estaba durando más de lo que esperaban, los escombros que cubrían al murciélago empezaban a volar y estaba empezando a exponerse a la explosión, hasta que de pronto un campo de energía fue formándose alrededor de los 3 seres. Y sin previo aviso desaparecieron del lugar justo cuando la explosión se estaba terminando, dejando furiosa a la criatura por no ver a sus contrincantes por ningún lado.

**_Wakanda_**

Las cosas no estaban llendo bien para Steve Rogers y su equipo. Después de hablar con los aliados de Thanos que buscaban la gema de la mente que estaba en Visión, y que claramente se negaron a dar, la mujer alienígena llamó a una especie de extraterrestres.

Estaban tranquilos debido al hecho de que un enorme campo de energía los protegía del peligro; Pero al ver la enorme cantidad de Outriders que había y el hecho de que algunos traspasaban la barrera los obligó a tomar represalias y a protegerse de los seres. Todo iba bien hasta ahí, pero eso se acabó cuando vieron que algunos rodeaban la barrera; No había ninguna protección en la parte trasera, lo que significaba que podrían llegar a Visión. Eso los obligó a abrir la parte delantera del campo y enfrentarse a ese enorme grupo de seres violentos.

"¡Wakanda por siempre!" Fue todo lo que gritó T'Chala al ver a los Outriders entrar, e inmediatamente corrieron hacia adelante para enfrentarse. Black Panther iba por el frente, pero pronto Steve lo alcanzó.

El ejército Wakandiano, liderado por Black Panther y el Capitán América por delante, se enfrentaron brutalmente a los seres.

Bruce en el Hulk-Buster aplastaba a todos los extraterrestres que se encontraba, Bucky disparaba a todos los Outriders que podía, pero fue atacado por uno e hizo que perdiera su arma, el extraterrestre queria morderlo asique tuvo que usar su brazo metálico para defenderse y un cuchillo que tenía en su pantalón para matar a su atacante.

Steve y T'Chala se ayudaban entre si para enfrentarse a los animales en una pequeña fuente de agua, Rhodey llevaba las cosas bien con su armadura desde el aire, War Machine estaba dando una gran ayuda al neutralizar a los Outriders con sus misiles y sus múltiples armas que apuntaban a la entrada del campo de batalla; Los extraterrestres simplemente se metían a las explosiones sin detenerse, asique iban cayendo uno detrás de otro y otros no tenían la posibilidad de escapar de las llamas. Pero los miembros de la Orden Oscura vieron que era un estorbo, asique el marciano gigante que había perdido una mano tiro su arma metálica a War Machine, derribándolo y destruyendo su armamento y dejando despejada el área.

Eso fue suficiente para que los Outriders invadan el lugar, y para que los héroes empiecen a perder terreno ante ellos. Black Panther fue arrojado al suelo mientras que el Capitán fue llevado hacia una piedra por uno y uso su brazalete para acuchillarlo en el cuello, no le dió el tiempo suficiente para matarlo, ya que otro saltó hacia él y lo arrojó al suelo, mientras que varios se juntaron a su alrededor y empezaban a morderlo e intentaban matarlo.

Bruce fue acorralado por un grupo y varios saltaron sobre él, los movió con su brazo e intentó dispararles pero varios lo atacaron a la vez mientras desviaban su ataque, logrando tirarlo al suelo y rasgando su armadura con sus garras y sus dientes.

"¡Son muchísimos!" Dijó Bruce al no poder hacer nada ante sus atacantes mas que gritar mientras ellos destrozaban su armadura con violencia.

Las cosas no estaban llendo bien para los Vengadores, estaban en desventaja y necesitaban ayuda. Cualquiera.

De la nada un rayo de luz amarillo impactó contra el suelo, matando a algunos Outriders y distrayendo a todos los otros mientras paraban su ataque y miraban hacia la gran luz.

Sin previo aviso una espada salió desde adentro mientras cortaba y mataba a todas los extraterrestres con los que hacía contacto. La espada siguió recorriendo la zona mientras giraba y mataba a todos los Outriders que parecían hipnotizados por la luz amarrila. Las bestias que estaban sobre Steve fueron cortadas y asesinadas, luego siguieron las que estaban arriba del Hulk-Buster, hasta que se volvió y se dirigió al portal.

De ahí, una mujer con una armadura extraña y un escudo agarró la peligrosa arma mientras salía del portal y este desaparecía. A su lado aparecieron 2 hombres, en su derecha se encontraba uno con un traje azul con una capa roja y con una extraña "S" en su pecho, y a su izquierda estaba un hombre encapuchado con un traje y una capa negra, en su pecho estaba el símbolo de un murciélago.

Los 3 miraron confundidos y extrañados su entorno, no parecía que sabían donde estaban parados. Black Widow junto con unos soldados Wakandianos observaron a las 3 personas desconocidas con confusión, no conocían a ninguna de ellas. El segundo en mostrar confusión fue el Capitán América mientras se levantaba del suelo, Black Panther simplemente observó a los extraños mientras que Bruce se levantaba y gritaba con alegría:

"¡Ja ja, ahora sí van a ver quien es quien!" Gritó el hombre dentro de la gigante armadura, no conocía a ninguno de los 3 pero le alegraba el hecho de que no murio devorado debido a ellos.

Los seguidores de Thanos solo observaron con confusión y molestia a las 3 personas que aparecieron, las cosas estaban llendo bien para ellos y estos molestos personajes lo arruinaron todo con su aparición.

"¿Donde estamos?" Fue lo único que Wonder Woman pudo preguntar a sus 2 compañeros debido a su conmoción por no saber donde estaba y por ver que esas extrañas criaturas empezaban a verlos y correr hacia ellos. Hace unos 30 minutos había visto las noticias en el avión en el que estaba a bordo, ningún canal mostró ni dijo nada acerca de estas criaturas, solo habían imágenes del monstruo al que se estaban enfrentando y del que estaban soportando la explosión de energía que misteriosamente los había traido a este extraño sitio.

"No lo sé, pero no veo que ellos estén contentos con nuestra llegada" Fue lo que le respondió Superman que estaba igual de confundido que ellos viendo a las criaturas acercarse a ellos con enojo, poniendose enfrente de sus compañeros y empezando a correr hacia el frente, saltó hacia ellos y desde el cielo empezó a reunir la energía que había absorvido del sol antes de ir a pelear contra el monstruo creado por Luthor. Sus ojos y su cuerpo empezaron a resplandecer y al caer al suelo soltó una explosión idéntica a la que soltaba Doomsday, matando y desintegrando a todos los Outriders que estaban a su alrededor.

Los Vengadores solo podían observar todo esto con confusión y sorpresa, no tenían ni la menor idea de quienes eran estas personas pero. Agradecian el hecho de que estaban allí con ellos, se hizo un poco de Justicia al final.


End file.
